Masocorp Prosthetic Implants
Most of these implants are not public. some of them are available to the Masonic Military, but most are exclusive to Mason #2, Mason #3, Mason #4, Soviet Mason, and RE_MASO:589SJ95jha95FJ87. The only markings that give away the presence of the implants are an LED at the base of the neck that monitors stress levels. each implant comes with a non-defibrillating prosthetic blood plump that acts as a prosthetic heart and can be temporarily removed for up to 30 minutes by depressing the pump externally and holding it down for 3 seconds. the implants only work on Masons because of their anatomical differences. Weapons Arm-based implants Arm implants replace the entire arm, both right and left. they are made of retractable panels coated with Chameleon Exposure Surface™ (CES) paint that adjusts to match the skin color and change to the panels natural color at the users' command. the panels can retract inside the rest of the arm and or body and can fully demanifest and remanifest. fully detracted panels can be used to reveal or manifest the following tools * Flamethrower * Chainsaw * Plasma Rifle * Rotary Cannons * Gauss Cannons * Anti-Composition Railguns * Huge ass robotic fists * Quantum Tunneling Devices * Knives * Katanas The panels can also pop out to reveal hidden blades and guns. Practical Masons can have holographically rendered displays on their arms just below their hand. similar to the Cicret bracelet but not a horrible fucking failure. The hands also have built in zero-point energy field manipulators, which is basically a scientific kind of telekinesis, which is used in combat, and not to bend perfectly good spoons like an idiot. Misc Implants can remotely release molecular scale bots (nanobots if your not afraid of sounding cliche) that can enter a persons skin and sever their neck connection. Cranial implants Optical units Robotic eyes usually have a clean and concise user interface overlay. the UI overlay can retrieve information about people, masons, and materials that show up within the users' field of view. The overlay also displays important notices such as red alerts and notifications. Brain implants components can be added to a Masons' brain. they are usually used to remotely activate or detonate devices. Mason #3 usually uses them to remotely summon his car or Quantum Space Holes (portals, i guess). Biped implants Masons can have implants to make them run faster, or add jets to their legs similarly to how the arm implants work. nothing else here. Misc Implants can summon portals remotely, create neurologically controlled clones that can only last for an hour before they demanifest. The implants can also jam radar devices or other network devices from device specifically designed to track Masons to entire cellular networks. Implants have the ability to send wireless signals to smart appliances such as televisions to instantly turn them on or perform an action. Implants can also crate a jetpack that can fold up and condense into a Masons back. these jetpacks can reach velocities of Mach 2 and alert the user of overheat, critical damage, or engine failure. the jetpacks can also repair minor damages by themselves and other implants Medical implants can repair injuries from minor laceration wounds to broken appendages. The implants can also provide morphine injections and alert the user of critical damage or injury. Implants can also let the user demanifest for short periods of time, teleport, become invisible, transcend the physical plane, and much more. The implants also generate tessellation fields that take physical form and can retain any shape or form (but are almost always spherical). These shields have physical form but upon exterior contact, shock the subject and can cut through them if contacted by the edge. Category:Masonic Information Category:Technology